


Anomia

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dollars (Durarara!!), Gen, Mención de Izaya, aoba - Freeform, mikado - Freeform, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: Pero no es como si hubieran reglas para empezar, y crear cualquiera ahora causaría que los “Dollars” dejarán de ser los “Dollars”... En un mundo sin reglas… la única cosa en la que puedes confiar para alcanzar tus sueños es el poder.





	Anomia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: «“Durarara!” tanto anime, manga y novela ligera y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita».

**Anomia.**

 

La noche llegó con premura, trayendo consigo la calma después de la tormenta. Si se enumeraran todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar ese mismo día, resultaría asombroso, incluso mágico, que las horas les hubieran alcanzando y sobraran para regresar al mismo sitio, que marcaría un punto a parte en su vida a partir de hoy; bajo el abrigo de aquella sábana oscura que cubría el cielo; refugiados en aquel edificio, lejos del escrutinio innocuo del disco blanco que se asomaba en el firmamento. 

Su actual punto de encuentro _—_ o de retorno si se miraba con atención _—_ , se regía imponente, sobrecogedora y, en un punto, terrorífica. De la penumbra a un rayo de luz que parpadeaba sin parar, yendo de un lado a otro como un péndulo, la iluminación (que aparentemente funcionaba dentro del olvidado edificio) era reticente a mantenerse en su sitio, tan inquieta como el corazón desbocado de aquel joven que organizó la reunión. ¡Cuántas traiciones, batallas y tragedias habrán ocurrido en el interior de estas paredes oxidadas, impregnadas de olor a moho y podredumbre! Algunas las ignoraba, otras las presenció él mismo en persona.

—¡Ah! En serio discúlpenme por haberlos llamado cuando ya han tenido demasiadas cosas por hoy.

—No te preocupes por eso, en primer lugar fue mi culpa arrastrar al superior aquí en un momento inadecuado.

Y por segunda vez, se hallaba rodeado como un animal indefenso, por aquellas fieras de sonrisas ladinas y dientes afilados, “los cuadrados azules”; pero en contraste con la primera vez, el joven no demostraba temor alguno. Si la manera en que el bolígrafo giraba sobre su mano, a la par de sus facciones que solo daban espacio a la concentración, era un indicativo de su determinación; fue claro para Aoba desde un inicio que este segundo round no sería en nada parecido al primero.

Fueron acertadas las palabras de Orihara, nadie le pidió, le ha pedido ni le pediría asumir la responsabilidad por todo lo que los dollars han hecho, pero eso no tenía que significar un impedimento para poner un plan en marcha. Después de todo, no hay ninguna regla que le impida hacerlo, ¿no es así?

—Tenías razón. La dirección que están tomando los “Dollars”, en este momento, está… mal. Definitivamente, no son lo que esperaba. Aunque todavía hay idealistas entre nosotros como el señor Kadota y su grupo… la inmensa mayoría no son así.

Él joven había estado pensando las cosas a su manera, armando el rompecabezas, llegando a sus propias conclusiones… pero eso no tenía por qué ser algo benigno.

_«(…) y surge la cuestión de la anomia. Esta remite en un principio a la idea de ausencia de normas; sin embargo, (…) las pautas de convivencia aparecen siempre, al menos implícitamente*»._

Porque un individuo requiere de normas o reglas que regulen su comportamiento y maneras de relacionarse con los demás para asegurar la sana convivencia. Tolerancia, respeto, justicia, solidaridad, entre otros. Los dollars estaban integrados por personas que a diario ordenaban sus vidas de acuerdo a su forma de vivir, sus principios, sus valores y normas. Dichas leyes no habían podido traspasar por completo la barrera entre el mundo real y el mundo de los bits; dejando un acidulado desencanto en el joven.

Los dollars ya no eran lo que debían ser.

Pronto, el rostro del mayor fue consumido por una expresión oscilante entre la tristeza y la aflicción, mientras golpeaba con la punta de su bolígrafo el metal perteneciente a la defensa del cachivache que tenía cerca.

—Pero no es como si hubieran reglas para empezar, y crear cualquiera ahora causaría que los “Dollars” dejarán de ser los “Dollars”... En un mundo sin reglas… la única cosa en la que puedes confiar para alcanzar tus sueños es el poder.

Se dice que nada en este mundo es como debería ser, ni mucho menos son como nos gustarían que fueran. Pero existe un método para cambiar el orden de las cosas, y remediar esa sensación de inconformidad que nos amarga de vez en cuando. Si los dollars dejaron de ser lo que él esperó que fueran, él los moldearía; con lo contradictorio que pareciera convertir una masa tan caótica y anomia como los dollars en un ente preceptuado y rígido. Porque esa es la forma en que los dollars fueron creados. Iba a recuperar la verdadera esencia de los Dollars, ¿o era la suya la que estaba perdida? Buscando su verdadero lugar en este mundo, ante la intempestiva ciudad que se empeñaba en hacerlo a un lado, para bien o para mal.

Una entelequia, su ideal.

_«Puesto que la forma definida que con el tiempo toman las relaciones que se establecen espontáneamente entre las funciones sociales es la de un conjunto de reglas, cabe decir, a priori, que el estado de anomia es imposible donde quiera que los órganos solidarios se hallan en contacto suficiente**»._

—Yo… yo estoy pensando que si ustedes están dispuestos a prestarme su poder, y usarme para sus propios fines, al mismo tiempo… es un acuerdo que podría aceptar.

Sí... Ellos lo utilizarían para conseguir su objetivo pero él también a ellos. No era el tipo de manipulación clásica de carácter unilateral que siempre ocurría en las historias, sino algo más extraordinario. Un trueque. Un acuerdo mutuo de co-dependencia. El chico se contentaba al pensar de esa manera.

—¿En serio?

¿Qué se esconderá tras la gentil sonrisa del menor? Aquella que le da un toque angelical y confort a quien se la brinda; la cual, tal vez, ocultaría la expresión demoníaca de su portador al deleitarse por cómo están marchando viento en popa sus planes. La inofensiva curva se amplió aún más, relamiéndose los labios, saboreando la victoria; un sabor placentero y dulcífico.

_“Todo va de acuerdo al plan”._

Aoba no había esperado que todo resultara de la forma en que lo había hecho el día de hoy.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría venir un momento? Me gustaría que firmaras un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo?

—Si. Un acuerdo es necesario si vamos a hacer este trato justo, ¿no?

Pasmado y confundido por tener frente a sí una hoja en blanco, el segundo en que titubeó le costó muy caro. Su mano fue apuñalada sin vacilar por su superior. El alarido de dolor de Aoba dejó perplejos a los demás miembros de la pandilla, impidiéndoles reaccionar por unos segundos. ¿Fue debido al shock o era una consecuencia del miedo que el chico al que juzgaron un debilucho infundió en ellos? La sangre salió a borbotones, dejando sinuosos patrones carmesí en la hoja, el líquido se sintió tibio al salir de su cuerpo.

Aoba no dejó de mirar a Mikado, pensando seriamente que esa persona no podía ser el chico que conocía. En su rostro no se percibía cambio alguno, pero a la vez era totalmente diferente. Si en el transcurso del día se abrió un agujero en el espacio-tiempo, el giro que había dado la situación tendría perfectamente sentido puesto que explicaría la transformación inesperada de Mikado. Porque, justo ahora, el chico no era el mismo de esta mañana.

—Superior… Mikado… ¿Qué significa esto?

Mikado le dedicó una filosa mirada con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo opaco de los glaciares. Un frío capaz de quemarle la piel al contacto.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho… involucraste a Sonohara en todo este asunto… Esta es mi reacción ante eso, y también mi primera orden para ti.

¿Su error? Juzgar ingenuo al superior Mikado. Tan solo le tomó una fracción de segundo digerir las palabras del chico, pronunciadas con una voz desconocida, demasiado grave para el usual tono susurrante y cariñoso que el chico poseía.

—Acepta mi ira.

¿Era aquello posible?

La realidad es muy distinta de lo que nos permiten apreciar nuestros sentidos, y los ojos son especialmente engañosos. ¿Lo que él creía verdadero resultó no ser más que una ilusión?

No... Alguien con su agudeza lo notaría. Podría ser que todo este tiempo estuvo rasgando una superficie, y tras notar su espesor se dio cuenta del largo camino para vislumbrar el verdadero “yo” del superior Mikado.

Aoba trató de soportar el dolor y no descomponer el gesto. Era menester estar a la altura de su nuevo líder. 

—No, está bien. Esto servirá como nuestro acuerdo, escrito con mi sangre.

Y levantó el ensangrentado trozo de papel en el aire mientras lo anunciaba con una sonrisa, mostrándoselo a los demás, sin miedo alguno. Pero las sorpresas con el superior Mikado no habían acabado, al voltear de nuevo hacia él, estaba sonriendo como solía hacer todos los días.

—Eso es simplemente increíble… quiero decir, ¡estoy muy contento de que accedieras a hacerlo! Estoy tan avergonzado por lo de tu mano. ¡Ah! Traje desinfectante y vendajes. Te los aplicaré, así que solo alza tu mano por encima de tu corazón.

El tono amable y cálido fue para tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, y mientras lo observaba curar su herida, Aoba fue agobiado por una extraña sensación muy cercana al miedo. Presenció de primera mano la naturaleza tan cambiante del chico; una que al chasquido de un dedo no dudaba en mostrar ambas caras de una moneda, y en esta ocasión fue solo un diminuto atisbo. ¿Qué le esperaba más adelante?

Sorprendente, inquietante, y en un todo, espeluznante.

Y de nueva cuenta, la vieja fábrica abandonada servía como entrada al infierno. El infierno que estaba a unos pasos de consumir a Ikebukuro.

_“¿Lo viste, Orihara Izaya? Probablemente, ni tú ni yo hayamos podido adivinarlo”._

El carácter impredecible del líder de los Dollars.

_“El superior Mikado está lejos de mostrarnos su verdadera personalidad”._

¿Por qué ríen las hienas cuando encuentran a sus presas? ¿O es muy pronto para señalar las similitudes entre ambos con el agente de información?

Lo quieren todo, fluyendo con armonía en torno a sus caprichos y necesidades, dentro de sus propios límites, moviéndose a su ritmo.

_«Los niños son niños porque todavía son maleables… ellos pueden ser cualquier cosa. Ellos pueden libremente llegar a ser cualquier cosa que quieran. Es por eso que los niños dan miedo...»***_

El irascible deseo por escapar a la cotidianidad lo ha empedernido; Mikado ha dejado atrás todo los complejos dilemas éticos e ideologías que no le hubieran permitido dar un paso adelante en pro de alcanzar su meta. Le diría adiós a la monótona vida diaria. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_“De esa manera voy a ser capaz de… mirar a Sonohara y a Masaomi sin sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo”._

¿Qué pasará el día de mañana cuando eche una mirada hacia los escombros que dejó a su paso y contemple su obra? Porque él sabía, se había dado cuenta de que solo estaba usando eso como una excusa. Ya no tenía nada que ver con Masaomi o Sonohara, sino con el ser extraño que habitaba en las profundidades de su mente. Y una última pregunta fue lanzada al aire, mientras miraba el cielo sin estrellas tan característico de la ciudad…

_¿Quién tira de los hilos en realidad?_

**Author's Note:**

> Por si las dudas…
> 
> (*) - Lorena Montaño Álvarez en 1. Ética y Ciudadanía, Bloque III. Reflexión ética sobre la práxis ciudadana. 
> 
> (**) - Emile Durkheim, “La división del trabajo social”. 
> 
> (***) – Volumen 6 de la novela. 
> 
> Esta es una espina que tenía muy clavada desde que empezó el año. Leyendo al respecto, no pude evitar sentir el deseo de escribir algo con relación a ese momento del anime. 
> 
> Las circunstancias dieron un giro inesperado, esto se escribió rápido, sin tanta dificultad (mi teoría es que la idea estuvo reposando lo suficiente en mi cabeza para desarrollarse por completo y solo hacía falta “pasarlo a papel”). Si bien terminó siendo muy diferente de cómo lo planteé al principio mantiene cierta esencia. La primera idea consistía en algo corto y breve de no más de quinientas palabras. Me siento más aliviada que conforme con el resultado.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
